Happy New Year
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: "Hai. Selamat Tahun Baru." (Aoki lupa apa itu tahun baru) #(Un)HappyforOTP for sandal swallou


Happy New Year

(c)

Arischa

 _Vocaloid isn't mine_

.

.

Hai, selamat tahun baru. (Aoki lupa apa itu tahun baru)

.

.

Typo mungkin masih bersembunyi pada setiap kata di fic ini. Saya ragu semuanya dapat feel, tapi saya yang buat baper #yha

Didedikasikan untuk #(Un)HappyforOTP for sandal swallou

Terimakasih keapada **aia masanina** selaku penyelenggara.

* * *

Kerlip bintang masih berpendar remang. Gemilau kunang-kunang terasa kalah terang. Desir angin berbisik pelan; ini sudah malam.

Manik sebiru samudera itu ikut berpendar dalam malam. Dengan binar binar kebahagiaan. Yang terbungkus kehangatan senyum ceria. Ada kalanya alis mengkerut ketika sebuah sensasi dingin memisahkan kehangatan tautan tangannya.

Kadang—

Senyumnya berarti tidak suka pada angin dingin.

Musim dingin di bulan Desember. Kemarin, ah bukan lusa. Atau lusanya lagi? Entahlah. Dia lupa, tidak ada memori yang memuat kenangan itu. Dirinya merasa lelah jika menggali kenangan di tumpukan kejadian yang saling terhubung oleh kisah kisah lampau. Ya, singkatnya sebelum hari ini, Ia mengatakan 'Selamat natal.' pada lelaki di sampingnya.

Walau tak sedingin pada puncak musim dingin—20 Januari, tanggal 31 Desember tentu cukup mendatangkan salju. Uap uap tipis bermunculan ketika nafas dihela.

Tawa riang masih menggema di keheningan malam.

Tangan masih saling bertautan, senyumpun masih setia membingkai wajah, dengan balutan lingkaran syal, mengahangatkan dua insan yang berbagi suka di bawah pendar bintang di bawah sinar bulan.

"Besok adalah tahun baru. Ayo datang ke perayaan tahun baru besok, Moke!" Suara riang yang terdengar nyaring. Getar suaranya mampu membuat senyum mengembang di wajah tampan kekanakan lelaki yang dipanggil Moke.

"Hmm.." Moke menggumam, memeluk pinggang ramping Aoki, gadisnya. Dingin tentu menusuk kulit, dikala itu, kehangatan yang dibagi akan sangat bermanfaat.

"Apa artinya 'Hmm…'? Iya atau tidak?" Aoki mengernyit. Iris samuderanya bergerak gerak mencari jawaban. Permata biru Moke tak kunjung memendarkan jawaban. Masih menatap sepasang manik Aoiki yang terpapar sinar rembulan. Sedetik kemudian, Moke mengangkat bahu, mencoba menyumbang lelucon kecil antara mereka.

Satu, dua, tiga, lampu hias menyala bersamaan. Berwarna-warni. Nampak indah memukau. Aoki sampai lupa caranya merajuk pada Moke.

"Indah, bukan? Setelah tahun berganti, ini semua akan hilang. Kau masih menyukai tahun baru?" Moke menarik penutup telinga Aoki. Menghembuskan nafas hangat ke dekat telinganya, guna menarik atensi Aoiki yang masih terkunci pada kerlap kerlip lampu hias yang terpasang rapi pada setiap senti bangku taman.

"Aku akan menyukai tahun baru sampai kapanpun, tahu. Karena setiap tahun baru, akan ada hal baru dan harapan baru. Memang kau tidak suka?" Aoki kembali menarik penutup telinganya. Sedikit melontarkan desisan protes tatkala rambut biru bergradasinya dimainkan oleh Moke.

"Tidak tidak. Aku lebih suka kata-kata 'aku akan menyukaimu sampai kapanpun.' Begitu." Moke tersenyum lebar, ditanggapin senyum miring Aoki. Diikuti desahan bosan, melengos dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak mau disukai olehmu terus. Aku inginnya dicintai olehmu sampai kapapun, tahu!" Berjalan menjauhi lampu hias yang mulai meredup, pasangan itu melanjutkan acara kencan akhir tahun mereka.

"Maksudku begitu." Lagi, Aoki melengos kesal, walau sudut bibirnya naik beberapa derajat.

"Dan kita akan merayakan malam pergantian tahun, kan? Apa besok kau masih mau merayakannya?" Aoki menjerit kencang. Kesal bercampur gemas.

.

.

.

Di tengah salju yang turun, di taman bermain yang sepi. Ini sudah jam 11 malam. Terang saja orang-orang enggan bermain dingin di luar. Tapi tentu, tidak untuk pasangan itu. Suka cita mereka rasakan walau hanya berdua. Dengan lampu taman yang menyoroti. Dibantu kerlap kerlip lampu hias berbagai warna.

Mereka memang pasangan gila. Ah, tapi tidak. Mereka hanya ingin melihat cahaya cahaya indah di atas langit. Mereka hanya ingin merayakan malam tahun baru berdua, berinteraksi langsung dengan salju. Lagipula salju tidak memakai tema badai, dingin juga tidak membawa nama beku.

"Tidak mau!" Tawa mengudara. Kekehan sombong terlontar dari kedua belah pihak. Oh! Ini hanya perang bola salju, bukan apa-apa. Benar begitu.

"Harus mau! Ahahaa!" Moke berlari, mengejar Aoki yang asyik terkikik geli, dengan salju-salju yang terus turun dalam jarak waktu lama. Keindahannya mampu membuat Moke tertegun. Tapi tunggu, dia masih harus sombong menjadi pelempar bola salju yang handal

"Kejar saja aku! Tertawa sombonglah sesukamu, hahaha!" Aoki terus berlari, terus dan terus, berputar dan terus berlari. Tanpa menengok ke belakang. Pijakan yang bersalju tak menurunkan semangatnya. Ini menyenangkan.

 _Bruk._

Sebuah suara mengusik Aoki. Tapi pikirannya tetap meminta hal positif.

Masih berlari. Perasaan Aoki mulai tak enak. Senyap. Ia merasa sendiri. Tidak ada langkah kaki selain dirinya. Mungkinkah Moke beristirahat? Perasaan was was memenuhi relung hati Aoki. Pikiranya dipenuhi euforia tentang sebuah keadaan yang membuatnya tak mampu berkata. Ada imajinasi yang Ia tolak keberadaannya tentang sesuatu―Menengok dengan brutal.

"MOKE!" Samudra replika bergelombang karena ombak besar. Irisnya; Ia terbeliak. Terpaku beberapa saat sebelum berlari menuju Moke yang bersimpuh jauh di depannya.

 _Tap tap tap. Srak. Srak. Srak._

" _Hah.. hah…ha..h.."_ Aoki kehabisan nafas, namun kakinya terus melangkah. Tanpa dia sadar, sedari tadi dia berlari sendiri, berlari jauh meninggalkan Moke di sana sendiri. Ia berlalu jauh, jauh sekali mengeliligi taman.

"Moke, apa yang terjadi-HK!" Aoki terjerembab salju, jatuh di depan Moke yang masih bersimpuh dengan bahu bergetar. Wajahnya menabrak salju, sakit. Tapi tidak perih. Namun, dingin, dingin sekali ketika hidungnya terkubur salju.

" _Ugh._ Mo-moke apa yang-akh!" Wajah Aoiki memucat. Begitu menengadah, mengakat wajah guna berdiri, Aoiki dikejutkan oleh warna.

" _Hah..hah..ha..h.._ A..aoki." Aoki masih terbelalak. Syok dengan apa yang Ia lihat, saljunya tidak berawarna putih. Tidak, saljunya berwarna merah. Merah,

Apa yang Aoiki benci. Apa yang Aoki traumakan. Apa yang selalu berhasil membaut Aoki lupa cara bernafas.

" _Ha..h.._ A-aoki ja, jangan lihat." Masih terpaku dengan salju merah. Cermin terrefleksi pada iris samuderanya. Ada kilatan kilatan yang menandakan ketakutan menguasai diri. Ada lelehan air mata yang memberontak keluar, mengalir dengan sendirinya. Detakan jantung dipompa lebih cepat. Dadanya berdesir, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Ada fokus yang ditangkap oleh pupilnya, tetesan berwarna merah kental, yang mengalir deras ke bawah. Menodai putih salju menjadi merah darah.

Darah—

Aoki phobia terhadap darah. Benar benar serasa ingin pingsan melihatnya.

Namun, eksistensii Moke masih menguasai sebagian sirkuit otak Aoiki. Nama Moke masih menyadarkan Aoki. Atensi Aoki masih mencuri kesempatan membingkai wajah Moke. Di mana, hanya ada warna merah yang mendominasi.

Kaku, tak dapat bergerak, nafaspun Aoki tercekat. Namun salah. Salah. Aoki masih berjuang. Sebagian kecil dari bagian hati terdalamnya, Moke masih menjadi prioritas utama. Kelerengnya bergulir, tersendat-sendat. Dan sampai pada obyek hanya untuk terbeliak lagi.

Darah.

Cukup. Aoki mati rasa.

" _Hk. ,_ Bo..bodoh! Kubilang jangan lihat!" Moke berteriak nyaring. Menutupi hidung dan mulutnya dengan darah merembes, keluar dari lubang hidung dan gusi Moke. Pupil Aoki mengecil. Masih terpaku tanpa bisa bergerak bahkan nyaris tak bernafas. Air mata kian deras menuruni pipi pualamnya. Getar tubuh mulai tak terkontrol.

Salju berwarna merah. Terus memekat, kehilangan putihnya. Otaknya berpikir keras, Aoki tahu masih ada kesadaran tersisa, yang masih bisa Ia kendalikan.

Tapi apa, otot-ototnya tak mau berkoordinasi dengan otak, dengan baik.

" _Ha..h..hah…._ " Moke bergetar, masih berusaha menutupi tempat darah mengalir. Wajahnya pucat pasi, namun sebelah tangannnya masih mencoba meraih wajah Aoki.

 _Ada apa?! Bangun! Sadar! Itu hanya cairan merah!_

Raga Aoki memberontak, bahkan berkedippun Ia ak mampu. Ia masih ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Moke. Kenapa cairan merah itu begitu deras keluar? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Aoki tidak bisa bergerak?

"A..a…ak.." Gagal, rahang Aoki terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan. Lidahnya kelu. Atensinya tertarik pada cairan merah yang terus mengalir, menetes ke bawah.

Tapi sekali lagi, Aoki hanya mampu diam tak bergerak, dengan nafas tercekat dan air mata merembes.

.

.

.

Suatu saat, Moke pernah bermimpi. Mimpi indah yang Ia yakin tak seorangpun dapat menandingi.

Dia akan membawa Aoki melihat kembang api di tempat yang bahkan orang-orang tak minati. Di saat orang-orang enggan lewati.

Itu adalah ; di mana tahun berganti. Di mana pendar bintang akan terhalangi kilau kembang api. Di mana gemuruh salju akan tersaingi riuh kerumunan. Di mana dingin menyelimuti kehangatan.

Itu adalah malam pergantina tahun baru. Moke bermimpi, mengajak Aoki ke tempat luas di mana orang-orang enggan menatap kilau bunga api itu. Di taman bermain ini, taman bermain yang tertutupi salju dengan hawa dingin menusuk kulit. Tapi bukan kendala, tentu saja. Malam itu pasti akan penuh kehangatan.

Moke juga pernah bermimpi. Bahwa nanti, Aoki tidak perlu takut pada darah. Karena Moke takut, suatu saat nanti jantung Aoki akan berhenti karena melihat darah terlalu sering.

Bahkan Moke pernah bermimpi, untuk selalu hidup demi Aoki.

Tapi sayang, itu hanya mimpi Moke. Dan Moke, hanya meminta pada waktu. Untuk mewujudkan mimpiya barang sedetik, Karen Aoki selalu menanti tahun baru.

.

.

.

Dingin.

Basah.

Aoki merasakan dingin pada kulitnya. Ketika tangan Moke menyentuh pipinya, yang basah oleh air mata. Nampak pada iris Aoki, yang sebagian dipenuhi warna merah. Keringat yang membanjiri diri Moke.

 _ADA APA?! KAU KENAPA?!_

Sekali lagi, Aoki mati rasa.

" _H..h._ Ha-hai." Samar, ada suara riuh yang Aoki dengar. Kenapa warna merah darah membuatnya serasa mati ditelan waktu? Dia masih khawatir, masih ingin berteriak pada Moke menganai apa yang dialaminya. Apa? Kenapa? Bagaimana?

 _AKU INGIN BERGERAK!_

Sekeras apa jiwa Aoki memberontak, air matanya masih memberi jawaban ; kau kalah dengan darah. Percuma, kau masih menangis dan tak bisa bergerak.

Lalu ada kilatan kilatan cahaya yang terlintas, sekilas ditangkap retina mata. Moke terengah-engah, masih mencoba berbicara. Walau aliran darah masih ada.

" _Ugh..kk.._ Se-selamat, _ha..ah..hah..hh…_ tahun, baru." Dan Langit malam dihiasi kilau kembang api. Jutaan warna bergradasi. Menciptakan suasana hangat yang memukau. Ini sudah, pukul 12 malam lewat beberapa detik. Tahun sudah berganti.

Tapi Aoki, kembali terpaku,

Ketika dekapan Ia dapatkan.

Moke memeluknya erat, erat, erat sekali. Sampai rasanya Aoki takut dilepaskan.

Hingga kemudian, pelukannya semakin melemah. Lemah, lemah, dan akhirnya terlepas.

Aoki, masih terpaku, mantelnya dinodai warna merah, air mata kian menderas. Getaran tubuh semakin hebat. Moke—

Tak membuka matanya.

.

.

.

1 Januari. Aoki hanya menatap datar orang-orang yang berlalu di depannya. Salju masih turun, namun Ia enggan beranjak dari kursi taman. Pikirannya kosong.

Aoki kacau.

Aoki mati rasa.

Sama seperti ketika dia melihat darah.

Sama ketika Moke pergi, dengan ucapan selamat tahun baru.

" _Hemo…filia?_ " Sudut bibir Aoki naik beberapa derajat. Taman semakin sepi, dan dia mulai terkekeh.

"KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI DULU?!" Aoki menjerit frustasi. Dia benar-benar kacau. Apa yang baru Ia dengar,

 _Zihyu Moke, mengidap Hemofilia B sedang. Pendarahan melalui hidung dan gusi kemarin sudah sangat membahayakan, belum lagi tidak adanya penanganan. Pasien kehilangan banyak darah._

Air mata kembali membasahi matanya yang sembab. Kembali menuruni pipinya yang lengket. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

Aoki terlalu cinta. Ada banyak harapan yang Ia bingkai rapi dalam senyum tahun baru. Ada banyak kenangan yang ingin Ia bagi pada Moke ketika tahun berganti.

"Hai, kak. Selamat tahun baru!" Seorang anak kecil berlari mendekatinya. Menyodorkan hadiah kepadanya.

Sebuah boneka bintang dengan coklat terselip manis di pitanya.

"Tahun Baru?" Aoki lupa apa itu tahun baru. Baginya tidak ada yang baru, semua sama saja, tanpa Moke disisinya.

Aoki benar-benar lupa,

"Apa itu?"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N**

HAHAHAHAHAHA APA INI AMPAS SEKALI TAPI SAYA BAPER.

Untuk event karamkan kapal temanmu /BUKAN ITU NAMANYA/ maaf, maksud saya (un)HappyforOTP. Saya persembahkan untuk sandal swallou. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan :")

Dan, ya Moke meninggal karena Hemofilia B sedang yang dia idap. Pendarahannya sudah parah jadinya dia anu, pergi :")

Untuk **aia masanina _,_** hae tante. Kau membangkitkan selera garamku lagi yang kutabung untuk AkaiMaiKai dan InaSure /KNP

Oke, terimakasih sudah membaca.

RnR?

Arischa


End file.
